The invention is concerning a multi-functional grinding wiper for hosing cars and cleaning dust powder used in car beautifying and coating.
A grinding wiper conventionally used in car beautifying and coating is wrapped round with an emery on both sides. In order to avoid abrasion between the fuzzy side of the emery and the wiper, we must fold the emery in folio on both sides of the wiper with the emery facing outwards. In application we have to hold tight of the wiper stand on both sides folded with emery by the hand in grinding so that slips may not happen during operation. Thus, the defects of a conventional wiper occurring in grinding are as follows:
1. It will cause a great deal of dust powder when a dry grinding is applied. This is harmful to the operator's health. PA1 2. Dust powder may spread on the surface of the emery during the operation of dry grinding. This may reduce the effect of the work. PA1 3. If a wet grinding is applied, the operator has to use a wet towel or add water as an accessory. This is very inconvenient for the operator. PA1 4. It is a waste to use the emery because only part of it can be used in application. PA1 5. The abrasion effect between the folded emery sheet and the wiper makes the wiper surface uneven. This also makes the surface ground surface uneven. PA1 6. An operator's hand may become callous because of the direct contact between his fingers and the emery during operation.